


Among the Roses

by sprocket



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprocket/pseuds/sprocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a far-off land, a solider fell in love with a princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among the Roses

“Where were your parents buried?” Chloe asked, late one night. The dim glowing flicker of FTL light deepened the shadows around the bed. Something _tic_ 'd in the lifesupport, like ice striking windowpanes.

“Maine,” Matt answered. “Little town in the middle of nowhere.” He pulled her a little closer. “Father George took me every summer. We’d get breakfast at the diner two towns over, and buy white roses to put on their grave.” He remembered pushing thick grass away from the tombstone with small hands, the Father's patience has they sounded out the inscription together. _Kai Scott, Gerta Andersen Scott. The rose in the valley is blooming so sweet, And angels descend there the children to greet._ “Never even stopped in the town they’d lived in, it was that tiny.”

“Maybe we can go someday,” Chloe said, warm and sleepy, like the graveyard in a humid New England summer. “See if anyone remembers them.” 

“Yeah,” Scott said. “I haven’t been to Storybrooke since they died, but you never know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Freetext tags more suited for Tumblr: #canon orphan seeks his fortune #wins his princess #then the fun begins #alien genetics totally are the same as a shard of a demon’s mirror, they both give you magic puzzle-solving skills


End file.
